Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar/Archiv-2009-01
Neue Namensräume? Kann man eigentlich neue Namensräume im Wiki erstellen. Das wäre für die Rezension im Pink Floyd Wiki ganz praktisch, weil diese ja eigentlich keine normalen Artikel sind. Ist es möglich für mich, einen Namensraum "Rezension:" anzulegen, oder ist das völlig unmöglich? PS: Ganz schön voll diese Seite :D Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 13:03, 12. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, es ist möglich, sofern du noch nicht irgendwo "Rezension:" benutzt. Dann ist es kein Problem. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:14, 12. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Nein, tu ich nicht. Schreibe ich einfach für den Artikelnamen "Rezension:Name", oder wie erstellt man die Namensräume? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 09:36, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Du kannst das nicht, Avatar kann es, ich wenn ich den Vertrag bekomme auch bald (...) wenn du irgendwo jetzt schon "Rezension:" verwendest, alle verschieben, da sie sonst bei der Einführung der Namensräume gelöscht werden. MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 10:47, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Hab ich nicht, alles klar kann losgehen... Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 11:23, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::Dann viel Spaß noch bis Morgen, ich kann ihm das erst heute Abend mitteilen, außer, er sieht es hier vorher... MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 11:39, 13. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::::Wann geht das denn los? Oder läuft es schon und das dauert länger? Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 16:50, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::::::Avatar braucht auch mal Wochenende, denke ich, er hat sich bei mir nicht gemeldet. Da denke ich: "Viel Spaß im Urlaub, wen soll ich dann nerfen? Mach mir einen Vorschlag, Avatar ^^" MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 18:20, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) "Urlaub" vorbei, erledigt :-) --Avatar 17:44, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Im Stupia-Wiki Hier hätte ich gerne die Namensräume Stupihilfe und Ministupia ergänzt. Aktuell befindet sich kein Artikel unter diesem Namensraum, das Anlegen sollte also möglich sein. Danke im Voraus! Philipp S. 16:41, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Erledigt. --Avatar 17:29, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Im Namensraum "Ministupia" sind, so wie es scheint, Unterseiten deaktiviert. Kann das bitte noch einmal behoben werden, es sollen schließlich wie bei Mini-Wikia Unterseiten als Seiten für ein Miniwiki verwendet werden. Deshalb ist diese Funktion sehr wichtig Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 21:03, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Erledigt. --Avatar 23:36, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, danke schön :) Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 09:08, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Suchvorschläge Hallo Avatar, ich habe seit einiger Zeit das Problem, dass mir keine Suchvorschläge mehr unterbreitet werden, sowohl im Suchformular als auch nach den eckigen Klammern. Ich finde die Suchvorschläge sehr praktisch: Wenn ich z.B. „National Office of Security Enforcement“ schreiben will, genügt der Präfix „Nat“ und das Wort steht fertig da. Weißt du, wo das Problem liegt? Zaibatsu 22:32, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hallo Avatar, dieses Problem habe ich auch, seit ein oder zwei Wochen funktioniert das nicht mehr. Wäre nett, wenn du uns helfen könntest!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 12:46, 15. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sowohl die Search Suggestions, als auch die Link Suggestions wurden vor einigen Tagen ausgeschaltet, da die Datenbanklast zu hoch wurde (nach jedem Buchstaben wird eine Anfrage an die Datenbank gestellt!). Aber es wird kräftig dran gearbeitet den Code umzuschreiben - einer der Developer ist explizit dafür zuständig. Bis spätestens Freitag sollte beides wieder laufen (diesmal dann mit einer gemeinsamen Codebasis). --Avatar 17:10, 16. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Die Suggestions sind jetzt seit ~40 Minuten in einer verbesserten Version wieder angschaltet. Hoffen wir mal, dass sich die Datenbank-Last entsprechend stark reduziert hat. --Avatar 13:11, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Eragonpedia / Inheriwiki DE Hallo Avatar! Vielen Dank für den Tipp mit der Eragonpedia. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass es bereits eine deutschsprachige Wiki zu diesem Thema gibt. Daher würde ich sagen, dass wir meine neue Inheritance-Wikia entfernen und ich mich lieber bei der bereits bestehenden Wiki einbringen werde. Gruß, Haldthin :Prima, so machen wir das. Auf den ersten Blick scheint keiner der Admins mehr aktiv zu sein, du könntest das bestehende Wiki also gerne adoptieren. Kümmere ich mich morgen drum. --Avatar 18:35, 17. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ich habe dich dort zum Admin gemacht. --Avatar 13:04, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Die Adresse de.inheritance.wikia.com zeigt nun ebenfalls auf de.eragon.wikia.com. --Avatar 13:10, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Opera-Probleme gelöst Hallo Avatar, das Problem mit Opera, was mich jetzt schon eine Weile genervt hat, konnte ich jetzt lösen. Ich hatte in Opera die automatische Weiterleitung abgeschaltet (Einstellungen-Erweitert-Netzwerk). Nachdem ich sie wieder eingeschaltet habe, kann ich wieder normal arbeiten, Seiten erstellen und speichern. Ahoi, 95.33.33.147 10:51, 18. Dez. 2008 (UTC) (NaturalBornKieler/de.uncyclopedia) :Prima (siehe Forumsbeitrag). Kleiner Tipp: Dein Uncyclopedia-Login funktioniert auch hier im Zentral-Wikia. --Avatar 12:56, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Lostpedia Hey, ich hab absolut keinen Plan, auf welche deiner vielen Diskussionsseiten ich dir vorhin eine Nachricht hinterlassen hab. Ich habe aber doch noch eine Extension gefunden, die für uns ganz gut wäre. Und zwar haben alle Sprachversionen der Lostpedia auf ihrer Hauptseite ein Abstimmungs-Gadget von PollDaddy. Hier ist der dazugehörige Code. Ich persönlich kann damit nicht viel anfangen, aber ich hoffe, dass du mir dabei weiterhelfen kannst. Gruß --DerAndre 16:16, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Es war das Central Wikia - wie du drauf gekommen bist? Keine Ahnung :-). Vielleicht über meine Benutzerseite und den "Help! I don't speak German!"-Link. Bezüglich des Polldaddy-Gadgets stimme ich mich mit unseren Entwicklern ab und melde mich schnellstmöglich wieder zurück. --Avatar 16:43, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, irgendwie so wird's wohl gewesen sein...^^ Danke, dass du dich der Sache annimmst. Gruß --DerAndre 17:00, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hey ho, nochmal ein paar Fragen: #Könntest du Anis Ben Amor und mich zu Bürokraten machen? In anderen Sprachversionen gibt's die schon länger, bei uns hat sich da irgendwie nie jemand drum gekümmert. #Bekommen wir auch unser altbekanntes Favicon, wie es in der englischen Lostpedia zu sehen ist? #Kann sein, dass ich es nicht gefunden habe, aber gibt es diesen WYSIWYG-Editor nicht mehr? Konnte den in meinen Einstellungen unter "Bearbeiten" nicht finden. Gruß --DerAndre 22:17, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich kenne eure Strukturen noch nicht gut. In Absprache mit Kevin habe ich euch aber beide zu Bürokraten gemacht. Kleiner Hinweis: Bürokraten können bei Wikia Adminrechte vergeben, sie aber nicht selbst wieder nehmen - dazu müsstet ihr jemanden vom Community Team ansprechen. Das ist meiner Ansicht nach ein historisch gewachsenes Überbleibsel, welches wir für große Wikis bald mal ändern sollten. Das Favicon könnt ihr gerne selbst einfügen. Wie das geht, steht hier. Der WYSIWYG-Editor ist noch nicht aktiviert - einige Teile sind auch bisher nur in Englisch verfügbar und müssen noch übersetzt werden. Einen genauen Zeitplan dafür habe ich leider noch nicht. --Avatar 23:11, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Wow, super. Hab vielen Dank für deine schnelle Antwort! Gruß --DerAndre 23:18, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hey, danke für deine schnelle Hilfe in der spanischen Lostpedia. Ich habe nochmal eine Frage: Wie sieht es hier mit Bots aus? Ich weiß, dass die portugiesische und französische Lostpedia welche hatten. Sind die hier möglich? Ich habe da nämlich auch schon mal drüber nachgedacht, vor einem halben Jahr oder so. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich von Bots bislang nicht viel verstehe, aber falls es möglich ist, würde ich mich darüber informieren. Die passende Hilfeseite im Wikia-Hife brachte mich leider nicht wirklich weiter^^ Gruß --DerAndre(talk) 18:38, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) *Hey, ich hab direkt nochmal ein Problem^^ Und zwar: Hast du evtl. eine Idee, wie wir unsere Klappboxen reparieren könnten? Ursprünglich standen "Ausklappen" und "Einklappen" mal auf der rechten Seite, innerhalb der Box (wie man es auch bei Wikipedia kennt). Aber seit dem Umzug funktioniert das nicht mehr so ganz. Ich hatte übrigens hier auch noch irgendwo was zu Bots gelesen. Allerdings weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr wo^^ Kannst du mir da die Tage mal erklären, wie das genau geht? Muss auch nicht mehr vor Weihnachten sein. Mit besten Grüßen --DerAndre (talk) 01:39, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Blogs in der Memory Alpha Hallo Avatar. Erst einmal ein Lob für die Idee und die Verwirklichung solcher Blogs! Meine Frage bzw. Anregung: Ist es möglich, beim Kommentieren von Blogs anderer Benutzer eine "Vorschau-Funktion" einzubinden? Da wie beschrieben Wiki-Syntax verwandt werden kann, wäre das vielleicht hilfreich. MfG, Andy Riker.--92.226.146.158 18:40, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Du kannst dich hier auch normal mit deinem Usernamen anmelden, übrigens :) MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 20:02, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hi und danke für die Anregung. Das Thema "Vorschau von Comments" wurde im Projekt-Team relativ umfangreich diskutiert und schließlich war das Ergebnis, dass man sie erst mal weglässt um die Komplexität so niedrig wie möglich zu halten (in Hinblick auf den Benutzer, nicht auf die Entwicklung). Wir wollen jetzt einige Monate abwarten und uns die Nutzung des Blog-Features anschauen. Dann wird es ein neues Release geben, in dem es dann auch möglicherweise (optional?) eine Vorschau geben wird. Persönlich fände ich ja eine "Live-Vorschau" wie man sie bei manchen Wordpress-Blogs kennt sehr sexy - dann würde das, was man tippt direkt richtig formatiert in leichtem grau über dem Textfeld eingeblendet. --Avatar 00:18, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Gut, dann warten wir mal ab, wie es sich entwickelt. Ich hoffe, ich nerve dich nicht, doch es gibt da noch eine Sache. Man kann ja entscheiden, ob sein Blog bewertet bzw. kommentiert werden darf. Zum Bewerten: Ich bin kein absoluter Wiki-Spezialist technischer Natur, deshalb frage ich Dich, ob das System der Bewertung das gleiche ist wie bei der ganz normalen Bewertung von Artikeln. Falls letzteres zutrifft: Wir haben vor längerer Zeit in der MA entschieden, dass wir grundsätzlich eine Bewertung von Artikeln nicht zulassen, Gründe siehe hier. Deshalb ist diese Funktion verdeckt. Wenn das gleiche bei den Blogs zutrifft, wäre diese Funktion in der MA unnötig. MfG,Andy Riker--78.51.108.207 12:49, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis, Marta Ägnös, aber meine Signatur ist eine vCard, die hier nicht existiert und deshalb falsch angezeigt werden würde:) Namensänderung Kannst du mir sagen, wie der angezeigte Name des Wikis (z.B. im Suchfeld) wunschgemäss abgeändert werden kann? LG und Danke Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) - FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!! 11:27, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Huch, sorry. Ich hatte deine Nachricht total übersehen. Im Suchfeld steht der Standard-Name des Wikis. Wenn du den ändern möchtest, sag mir bitte wie und ich erledige das. Du kannst auch nur den Eintrag des Suchfelds ändern. Das geht mit der MediaWiki-Systemnachricht MediaWiki:tooltip-search. --Avatar 23:43, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Kein Problem. Ich hätte gerne bei meinen zwei Wikis: (Sith-Wiki zu Sithlordpedia) und (Simpsonpedia zu Williepedia). Danke vielmals... LG --Tingeltangelbob - (Nix zu sagen?) - FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!! 15:56, 21. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Spanish Lostpedia help Hi, Avatar. I am Calick, Sysop of the Spanish Lostpedia. Need help with some problems we have after the moving of our site (the most important is that I am no longer a Sysop) to the Wikia family. I wrote a help request in the Lostpedia moving FAQ talk page: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Lostpedia_talk:Wikia_Migration_FAQ#ES_-_Lostpedia_needs_help Help is needed urgently. Thank you very much. --Calick 16:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :LOL, read the FAQ before my talk page and already work on some of the problems :-). Sorry for the hassle. Everything will be fine. Like always there are some problems and it may need a few hours after such a big change - but this all is fixable and hopefully we're able to provide you anything you're asking for. --Avatar 17:43, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bot Hallo Avatar, könnte man nicht vielleicht wieder einen Bot erstellen, der die deutschprachigen Wikia-Projekte hierher kopiert, denn ich habe die nächsten Wochen nicht mehr soviel Zeit für das Transferieren? --Dr. Crisp 14:50, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Wenn du schon dabei bist, könntest du mir auch einen für die französischen Projekte einrichten? Das wäre ja wunderbar, wenn das ginge! MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 14:51, 3. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::Oder ein Skript, vielleicht ^^ MtaÄ (Talk, MUM, LC, DT, Wikia) 19:45, 5. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Wie man unschwer feststellen kann, existiert so ein Bot trotz der Bemühungen von Tomsen leider bis heute immer noch nicht :-(. Respekt für die Arbeit von Dr. Crisp! Sonst blieben die Wikis wohl einfach liegen :-( --Avatar 13:01, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Google Maps Hallo, ich würde gerne bei meinen Artikel Google Maps einbinden, wie zB hier. Wie bekomme ich das am Besten hin??? *ratlos bin* Lady-Whistler 13:35, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Ich hab dir einen Google-Api-Key besorgt, und die Google-Maps-Extension für das Offenbach-Wiki aktiviert. Leider gibt es die Hilfe-Seite momentan nur auf englisch. Aber falls du sie auf deutsch übersetzen möchtest, fühl dich frei :-P --Avatar 14:11, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Bild:Smilie Cool.pngErstmal 1000 Dank, das ist ne super Sache *Freu* Lady-Whistler 23:58, 22. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage: Titel Titel-Vorlage im Stupia-Wiki - ich hab sie mit demselben quellcode wie bei de.wikia erstellt, aber sie funktioniert nicht, wie man bei dieser Seite sehen kann. :Scheint eine fehlende class oder id (was ist das?) zu sein, in Common.css steckt es jedenfalls nicht. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:42, 24. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Davon hab ich keine Ahnung :D - danke für die Mühe und frohe Weihnachten an alle :) Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 11:27, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Gern geschehen. Joyeux noël, Moment, das war ja Franz! ^^ MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 13:46, 25. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::::Ich kann kein Franz aber ich kann mir einigermaßen zusammenreimen, dass das frohe weihnachten heißt ;) Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 08:28, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) De.Progwiki Da war doch was oder? "stand auf der liste..." ;) Gruß Floyd93 (Diskussion) 11:56, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :erledigt. --Avatar 13:01, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Fragen *Hallo, ich habe wieder mal einige Fragen! ;-) *kann ich diese Seite da http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Weltenbibliothek etwas mit Infos ausbauen? darf man das? *Wie steht es mit dem Entfernen des nutzlosen Doppelaccounts Weltenbibliothek-Misses Kennedy der damls generiert wurde und den niemand braucht? *Ich möchte einem User die Admin-Rechte wieder entziehen, jedoch scheint es irgendwie nicht zu klappen, über das Benutzerrechteverwaltung-Interface. *Wie kommt man in diese Werbebanner "Wikia Präsentiert" Riege rein? Viele Fragen - ich weiss. Frohe Festtage wünscht dennoch, --Misses Kennedy 21:44, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) von der Weltenbibliothek :Hi, einige kann ich dir beantworten: *Seite ausbauen: Immer, warum nicht? :) *Admin-Rechte: Das können nur staffs, das macht Avatar wenn du ihm den Usernamen nennst. *Wikia Präsentiert: Hilfe:Spotlights MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:46, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank! @Avatar, der zu downgradende User wäre: Benutzer:DerkleineTiger--Misses Kennedy 21:55, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :::Erledigt. --Avatar 11:54, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::Wunderbar! Ich danke! -- 11:59, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) *Jetzt habe ich ein Problem mit dem kategorien Klick Script. Ich habe es ja angepasst. Doch dann zeigte der kasten doch nur die vorgefertigten kategorien an. Ich aktualisierte den Browser und nun wird die Funktion gar nicht mehr angezeigt. Irgendwas habe ich verbockt, nur was? -- 15:27, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Jeuyeux anniversaire ! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Avatar ;) Glückwunsch, mach weiter so! MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 23:08, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) -> 0:08, 28. Dez. 2008 (de) :Wünsch ich dir auch http://www.smileygarden.de/smilie/Starwars/13.gif Gruß, BobaCartman (Diskussion) 12:42, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Alles gute zum Geburtstag Avatar!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 12:44, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ups. Habe mich gar nicht bedankt... das sei hiermit nachgeholt :-). Habe mich sehr gefreut. --Avatar 13:01, 28. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bildlink aufheben? Wie bringe ich es fertig, einen Link zu machen, bei dem man auf ein Bild klicken kann. D.h. ich komme nicht auf die Seite des Bildes, sondern auf dijenige einer individuellen Seite, z.B.: Bild:Und das das Bild.jpg Vielen Dank, Tingeltangelbob - (blablahospital) - FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!! 17:30, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :Hi, das kannst du mit imagemaps machen: Wikipedia:de:Hilfe:Bilder#Imagemaps --Diamant talk 00:32, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Siehe auch Forum:Bildlink aufheben --Diamant talk 00:40, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia Hi, Avatar, du bist also auch auf WP? Auf der dt. auch? Faszinierend, ich bin auch dort als Umweltschutz. Nur neuerdings kann ich mich nicht mehr einloggen! Kannst du mir helfen?SuperMario 17:11, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) :SM, hast du da keinen Mentor? Gruß, BobaCartman (Diskussion) 19:02, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, hab dich mit dem anderen Wikipedianer verwechselt http://www.smileygarden.de/smilie/Zwinker/66.gif Gruß, BobaCartman (Diskussion) 19:08, 29. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Späte Antwort: Ja, ich bin einer der ersten deutschsprachigen Wikipedianer und auch noch aktiv. Zwar weniger als Autor, als "hinter den Kulissen" - aber falls ich dir helfen kann, tue ich das natürlich gerne. Login geht immer noch nicht? --Avatar 13:04, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) de.dragonball.wikia.com & Frage Hallo, ich würde gerne im dt. Dragonball-Wikia Admin-Rechte haben, vor allem um erst einmal den Wikipedia-Artikel Dragonball zu importieren und habe mich mit Superluigi offenbar darauf verständigen können. (vgl. hier) Ich gehe mal wieder dir auf den Keks und mal ausnahmsweise nicht MtaÄ, weil ich da noch eine Frage habe... ;) Kennst du eine Möglichkeit den XML-Dump des Wikipedia-Artikels möglichst mit einem Linux-Tool/Python-Skript o.ä. zu splitten und die getrennten Teile dann einzeln ins Wiki zu importieren? 15 Megabyte (ich habe die Versionen mit Vandalismus und der Hin- und Herreverterei per Texteditor wieder entfernt - sonst wären es 18 Megabyte) sind nämlich mit DSL1000 nicht gerade leicht zu versenden, wenn da noch zwei andere Rechner am Netz hängen. [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] 17:37, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Oder gibt es ein Addon für Admins, um Wikipedia-Artikel über eine vorher gegrabbte Versionsgeschichte zu importieren? So ähnlich, als würde man als Administrator einen gelöschten Artikel einsehen und wiederherstellen. ^_^ :Leider ist mir kein Tool bekannt, was das könnte. Bisher habe ich das in solchen Fällen immer per Hand gesplittet - wobei 15 MB jetzt schon ein sehr extremer Fall ist. Allerdings sollte ein entsprechendes Tool nicht allzu komplex zu schreiben sein. Wir hatten testweise eine Extension um Wikipedia-Artikel zu importieren, die wurde aber aufgrund verschobener Prioritäten leider nie fertig gestellt und publik geschaltet :-(. --Avatar 13:10, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) SonicWiki Hi Avatar. Habe gehört (und gesehen), das hier im SonicWiki lang nix mehr gemacht worden ist. Ma 'ne Frage: Könntes du mir die Admin- und Bürokratenrechte zukommen lassen? Ich würde mich dann gerne weiter um das SonicWiki kümmern.--E.K. Von http://de.sonicwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:E.K.. :Admin-Rechte vergeben. --Avatar 13:15, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Löschen bitte... xP Ich habe eine ziemlich dämliche Bitte an dich: Ich habe vor längerer Zeit die ComicPedia eröffnet, ein Wiki rund um Comics. Doch ich merke, dass ich keine Zeit finde, dort auch noch zu schreiben. Könntest du sie bitte löschen? Sorry für die Umstände, das tut mir wirklich Leid! LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 21:04, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Löschen ist ganz schlecht, zur Adoption freigeben kannst du es, mit auf der Hauptseite, und hier in der Beschreibung. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 21:49, 2. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::OK. Ich denk aber, kaum jemand möchte es adoptieren... LG --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 11:14, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Löschen tun sie hier nur sehr ungern, also einfach mal die Vorlage einfügen. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 12:59, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::::OK, wusste ich nicht. Vorlage ist schon drin =) --Tingeltangelbob - (+blablahospital) 12:07, 4. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Benutzerkonto Hi Avatar, ich versuche mich gerade anzumelden aber immer wenn ich auf "Benutzerkonto anlegen" klicke kommt die Meldung "Es tut uns leid, aber wir können deine Anmeldung momentan nicht bearbeiten." was soll ich jetzt machen?--217.238.13.47 10:09, 6. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Die Fehlermeldung ist möglicherweise irreführend. Es kann sein, dass du die "Membership-Vorgaben" unserer Nutzungsbedingungen nicht erfüllst. Mehr kann/darf ich da leider nicht zu sagen :-(. --Avatar 13:20, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Wikia-übergreifende Bildeinbindung Hallo Avatar, ist es eigentlich möglich, die in einem Wikia hochgeladenen Bilder in einem anderen Wikia einzubinden? Grüße und alles Gute für 2009 --Eva K. tell me about it 22:13, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Also, man kann sie per hyperlink einbinden, aber ich denke das ist dir schon bekannt und das meinst du nicht. Soweit der Stand der Technik: Nein, nicht möglich. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 22:24, 8. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Webbrowser Hallo, ich hätte da mal eine Frage: Wikia hat ja mit wikia search (oder search wikia) eine eigene Suchmaschine. Plant ihr eigentlich auch einen eigenen Webbrowser? Würd mich nur mal interessieren. --Mario Lover 08:57, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Nein, die Pläne haben wir nicht. Dafür haben wir zum einen auch nicht genug "Manpower", zum anderen fällt das auch nicht in unsere Kompetenzen. Die Anforderungen an einen Browser sind ganz andere, als an einen Wiki-Hoster, Community-Betreiber oder Suchmaschinen-Betreiber. Eine "offizielle" Empfehlung gibt Wikia nicht, aber ich persönlich empfehle für die Benutzung unsere Angebote den Firefox. --Avatar 13:22, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ok, danke für die Antwort! --Mario Lover 14:38, 22. Jan. 2009 (UTC) de.digimon.wikia.com Hallo, Avatar. Auf meinem Digimon-Wiki habe ich einen großen Teil der Artikel gesperrt. Du hattest dir das auch mal angeguckt und ich hatte dir meine Gründe dafür geschrieben. Jetzt entstand allerdings eine Diskussion mit MtaÄ über dieses Thema und ich habe mir letztlich gedacht, dass ich von dir eine dritte Meinung einholen könnte, da du wie gesagt mit dem Thema schon vertraut bist. Auf meiner Diskussionsseite hatte ich dir meine Gründe geschrieben und ich wollte dich halt hiermit bitten dir das Problem nochmal anzuschauen und mir deine Meinung mitzuteilen. Danke schonmal, Grüße --LARSMON 15:08, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Hi LARSMON. Finde ich prima, dass du das Gespräch suchst. Kurz meine Meinung dazu: Während ich deine Gründe durchaus nachvollziehen kann (du scheinst ja wirklich sehr viel Ahnung auf dem Gebiet zu haben, während das für andere, die sich beteiligen wollen nicht unbedingt gilt), sehe ich die jetzige Lösung doch als sehr problematisch an. :Wikis beruhen auf dem Gedanken der offenen Inhalte und der freien Beteiligung für alle Interessierten. In der Regel sollte jeder Benutzer, der sich für das Thema interessiert und mithelfen will, die Möglichkeit haben, direkt neue Seite zu erstellen und bestehende Seiten zu erweitern und zu verbessern. Das Ziel eines jeden Wikis sollte es sein, neue Benutzer zu begeistern, die dabei helfen gemeinsam das Wiki weiter aufzubauen. Die Kollaboration - also die gemeinsame Arbeit mehrerer Benutzer - ist ja gerade das, was ein Wiki ausmacht. Ansonsten könnte man ja auch einfach "nur" eine Webseite erstellen. :Aus diesem Grund erstellen wir bei Wikia auch grundsätzlich keine Wikis für geschlossene Benutzergruppen. Jeder soll die Möglichkeit haben sich direkt einzubringen. Dein Ansatz einer "Komplett-Seitensperre" ist somit auch einzigartig in ganz Wikia (und wir haben mittlerweile über 10.000 Wikis) und wohl auch nicht mit unseren Nutzungsbedingungen zu vereinbaren. Die restriktivsten Wikis von uns sind so eingerichtet, dass nur Wikia-Nutzer schreiben können und keine unangemeldeten Benutzer. Das ermöglicht relativ effektiv die Verhinderung von Vandalismus, da man einen Nutzer schnell sperren kann - schneller, als die Erstellung eines neuen Nutzeraccounts dauert, so dass der Sperrende im Vorteil ist. :Eine weitere Möglichkeit besteht darin, zusätzlich die "patrolled edit"-Funktion anzuschalten und nur Admins die "patrolling"-Funktion zu geben. Damit werden in den letzten Änderungen alle neuen Bearbeitungen durch ein kleines rotes Ausrufezeichen markiert und ein Admin kann diese (nachdem er die Änderung kontrolliert hat) durch einen Klick entfernen. :Kann ein Benutzer sich nicht direkt einbringen, dann ist das schlecht für seine Motivation. Um neue Nutzer zu gewinnen sollte man es ihnen also so leicht wie möglich machen und sie so freundlich wie möglich Willkommen heißen. Wenn ein Nutzer merkt, dass er eine Seite nicht direkt editieren kann, wird er in den seltensten Fällen so lange recherchieren, bis er herausfindet, dass er Anregungen auf einer Diskussionsseite hinterlassen kann. :Deine Arbeit besteht momentan daraus, dass du Diskussionsseiten überprüfst, nachschaust ob dort Änderungen vorhanden sind und diese (sofern sie korrekt sind) in den Artikel übernimmst. Würdest du die Seiten entsperren, könnten andere Nutzer direkt die Artikel bearbeiten. Das würde sicherlich auch dazu führen, dass falsche Informationen einfließen könnten. Diese kannst du aber leicht wieder rückgängig machen (oder besser: überarbeiten/korrigieren), was sich vom Umfang her vermutlich nicht allzu stark von deiner bisherigen Arbeit unterscheidet. :Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Auch wenn du ein wenig Bauchschmerzen dabei hast, würde ich dich wirklich bitten, dass wir die Vorgehensweise in deinen beiden Wikis einmal auf den Kopf drehen und die Seiten entsperren. Wie ich oben schrieb, kann ich deine Bedenken nachvollziehen und ich würde die Wikis so umstellen, dass nur noch angemeldete Benutzer editieren können. Dann lassen wir das mal ein paar Wochen so laufen und ziehen nachher ein Fazit. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es den Wikis gut tut (nunja, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es für das Dragonball-AF-Wiki genug interessierte Benutzer gibt, aber Digimon-Fans gibt es ja doch einige). --Avatar 07:37, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::OK. Auch wenn die angesprochenen Bauchschwerzen da sein werden, ist es wohl das Beste, wenn du eine Allgemeinsperre für unangemeldete Benutzer einsetzt. Bei meinem Dragonball AF-Wiki hast du wohl recht, dass es sich da eher nicht lohnt. Also bis zum nächsten Mal. --LARSMON 17:02, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Alles klar - ich habe das Digimon-Wiki entsprechend konfiguriert. Eine Bearbeitung ist nur noch mit einem Benutzeraccount möglich. Die gesperrten Seiten könnten somit entsperrt werden. MtaÄ wird sich da drum kümmern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist. Viel Erfolg weiterhin auf dem Weg zum 1.000sten Artikel! --Avatar 12:39, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Erfurt Wiki Hallo Avatar, ich hätte gerne Adminrechte im Erfurt Wiki. Ich habe da schon ein bißchen "gewerkelt", möchte aber auch das Design ändern. Und irgendwie müßte das Wiki auch noch auf Deutsch umgestellt werden?! Wäre das möglich? Danke schonmal.... Lady-Whistler 07:07, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nachtrag: * Könntest du mir dann für das Erfurt Wiki auch "Google Maps" freischalten? * Vielleicht auch "Skype" für das Offenbach Wiki und für Erfurt Wiki??? .... und weil ich grad so schön am nerven bin: ist es möglich diese kostenlose Wetter-Tools einzubinden? Lady-Whistler 07:45, 11. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Hallo?! Niemand zuhause? http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/4a/Sad-tpvgames.gif Lady-Whistler 06:17, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe momentan (naja, eigentlich die letzten Monate?!) leider sehr viel zu tun, so dass es relativ schwierig ist, immer alles zeitnah unter einen Hut zu bekommen. Ich habe jetzt aber: * Das Erfurt-Wiki auf deutsch umgestellt, * dir Admin-Rechte im Erfurt-Wiki gegeben, * einen Google-Maps-Key für das Erfurt-Wiki generiert und die Google-Maps-Extension freigeschaltet, * die Skype-Extension für das Offenbach- und Erfurt-Wiki aktiviert. Bei den Wetter-Tools weiß ich leider nicht genau was du meinst. Hast du da mal einen Link für mich? Ach ja: Prima, dass du dich um das Erfurt-Wiki kümmerst! --Avatar 07:08, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) thumb :Kein Problem, ich wollte ja auch nicht nerven, bin einfach zu ungeduldig *lach*. :Danke erstmal das du alles schon erledigt hast. :Bei den Wetter Tools hab ich sowas wie auf wetteronline.de gemeint. :Hab mal einen screenshot gemacht. Wenn´s nicht geht, auch gut, dachte nur grade bei einem Stadtwiki käme das gut. :Lady-Whistler 14:51, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Du nervst nicht, keine Angst. Geht halt nur leider nicht immer alles so schnell. Eine einfache Art, so ein Wetter-Widget einzubinden, gibt es leider nicht - aber ich probier da noch mal was aus in den nächsten Tagen. --Avatar 12:55, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Begrüßung Hi, weißt du den Code, den man eingeben muss, um neue Benutzer (egal welches wiki) zu begrüßen? Und kannst du ihn mir sagen? Danke im voraus, - Ivor 19:53, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) : , dazu muss aber eine Vorlage:Willkommen bestehen. "subst:" tut nichts weiteres als die Vorlage einmalig einzufügen. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:59, 15. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Monaco-Skin im Narnia-Wiki Hi Avatar, ich hab einige Probleme mit dem Monaco-Skin im Narnia-Wiki. Im Moment beinhaltet der Monaco-Skin-Text dies. Das Narnia-Wiki hat bei mir aber immer noch das Layout, welches ich ihm mit dieser Version verpasst habe. Ich hoffe du kannst mir helfen. Urai Fen ~ Frage? 17:56, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Funktioniert wieder. Eine Frage noch: Wie macht man Links in die Wikis in anderen Sprachen wie vom Narnia-Wiki zum englischen Narnia-Wiki die man dann in die Artikel einbauen kann? Also z.B. im Artikel Peter Pevensie en:Peter Pevensie eingeben und dann findet sich an der Seite eine Auswahlmöglichkeit der Sprachen. Ich weiß, das ist jetzt ziemlich umständlich, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du mein Problem verstehst. Urai Fen ~ Frage? 18:36, 17. Jan. 2009 (UTC) ::Hi. Ich habe Interwiki-Links zwischen dem englischen und dem deutschen Narnia-Wiki erstellt. Falls du noch weitere Interwiki-Links haben möchtest (am besten nachdem du den Inhalt des Wikis noch etwas ausgebaut hast) sag einfach Bescheid. Ich habe mal das Logo und das Favicon des englischen Wikis übernommen. Wenn du lieber selbst kreativ werden willst, findest du weitere Informationen hier. --Avatar 18:02, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :::Danke. Urai Fen ~ Frage? 18:05, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Runescape Wiki Aloha, wollt nochmal fragen wie es nun mit dem Runescape Wiki aussieht? http://de.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Wiki --Paddy2405 17:28, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe dich soeben zum Admin gemacht. Hier findest du Hinweise zur Erstellung eines Logos, bzw. eines Favicons. Viel Erfolg! Falls du noch was brauchst, sag Bescheid. --Avatar 17:53, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Danke werd mich dan mal an das Logo machen. --Paddy2405 17:56, 20. Jan. 2009 (UTC)